


What you love the most

by Dragoniana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniana/pseuds/Dragoniana
Summary: Remus doesn't want to tell Sirius how the amortentia smells to him. Sirius decides to find out.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	What you love the most

**Author's Note:**

> I just fell back to this pairing after many years away from Potter fandom and it hit me so hard that I actually wrote my first fanfic without any co-author.  
> I am deeply sorry for any grammatical mistakes, my English is not really in the best state.  
> Still, I hope you will enjoy reading this :)

This was actually Remus’ fault. All of it. He refused to tell him what he smelled in their amortentia. So if this goes wrong, he will blame it solely on him. Sirius needed to know and if the information will not be given willingly, he had to improvise. Not by torturing Moony, he would never. And why he was so interested in it? Because for Sirius, it smelled like leather, the air just after a storm and something that just screamed Remus. He couldn’t actually explain the exact sensation but it had him realising how bad he has it going for him. With that stated, he had a real personal interest with what is the best smell for his favourite werewolf. The plan was easy: prepare amortentia, just bathe in it, get the answer from Remus and then trying to smell like Remus’ favourite stuff. And maybe he will fall in love with him after that, right. It was an easy plan with complicated steps, or so it seemed.

First, it got so long to prepare it. Whole two months of planning and securing things. The only thing he remembered preparing longer for was the disappearance of all of the Slytherin Quidditch uniforms. Stealing all of those, shrinking them and dressing them all on mice wasn’t exactly an easy process. But this felt somehow more complicated. He knew this was advanced potion but he had his strongest merit – absolute mad determination. 

It was somehow funny that he did all this for Moony. If he knew that he broke into one of the school greenhouses for those roses… It was a shame that he had to destroy them but they died for an honorable cause. And also, the peppermint. But where else he could have obtained them in a fresh state in the middle of winter? 

He sincerely hoped this would work. He survived Christmas with his family – a thing that he vowed to never ever repeat. He felt strong satisfaction as he ground one of his mother’s jewels. Pearls and moonstones. Check. 

Also, he strongly hoped that Slughorn wouldn’t check his stash of ashwinder eggs any time soon. He didn’t want to sell his soul to some trafficker. He knew he would if it was necessary. He was glad it wasn’t. 

He didn’t remember last time he was so focused on something. He checked the ingredients once more and slowly stirred the mixture. And yes, there was that smell of leather, storm and… He was over the moon that he got it right.

He waited for the substance to cool down on its own, not risking damaging the fruit of his effort with any cooling spell. It was time for the next part of the plan. He had to apply it on himself. He was strongly convinced that was the only way how this could work. He looked at the milky substance and decided that he couldn’t just sprinkle it on his shirt – first, it would be too small amount applied, second, it wouldn’t look exactly pleasing. 

He decided to put it directly on his skin. Yes, he risked looking like Christmas decoration or some wild party girl but he knew that Remus saw him in way worse states than this. Also, if he would cover glittering skin with his shirt, it would be barely visible. He looked at his shiny torso with some doubts in mind. No, he is going to do this.  
…………………………………….

“Moony?”

“Yes, Sirius”

“How do I smell to you?”

After some time just lying on his bed, he decided to finally progress with his plan, glad that he had no other company than Remus. 

“Sorry, what?” Remus finally lifted his eyes from the book he had been currently reading. 

“How do I smell. To you?” Sirius’ voice got a bit unstable at the end. Now it didn’t seem like such a good idea. But there was no way back.

“Are you ill or… What is the aim of this?” Remus sat on the bed, clearly annoyed, probably expecting some prank. Well, it was only logical.

“Merlin, Moony, can you just answer like a normal person?” He did his best puppy eyes. All this work and preparation couldn’t fall short just because Remus was uncooperative. 

“Fine, fine, okay.” Remus visibly inhaled and looked confused. “Sorry, Sirius, I just don’t smell anything different on you”. He looked like he was actually sorry. 

“Wait, that couldn’t be right” Sirius was on his legs and standing in front of Remus so quickly that he wasn’t sure if he gave a command to his body to move. “That couldn’t be right,” he repeated, “try it again.” After one puzzled look from Remus, he added. “Please” 

“Sorry, nothing. Just some parchment, something dog-ish and your shampoo. Nothing out of normal.” He smiled sadly up to Sirius who was standing before him, trying to figure what he did wrong. He was sure that it worked. He was sure… 

“Sirius, what the hell, since when do you wear glitter?” Remus was turning Sirius’ hand in his, looking at the traces of pearl dust on his palms. “Wait.”

Remus withdrew his hands like if Sirius’ skin just burned him. 

“What is this, Sirius.” Remus’ brain was too quick for his own good. He knew which potion had this glimmer to it. He also knew it was illegal to make without a special permit but that was never known to stop Sirius to do anything. His only reflex now was to run. 

“Moony, wait.” Sirius was still a bit frozen but escaping Remus was something he needed to stop from happening. He couldn’t let him leave. 

“Please, stop,” he caught only a sleeve of Remus oversized jumper just as he had his other hand on the door handle. 

“I am sorry. But you didn’t tell me how it smelled to you and I had to know. I just had to. I am so sorry. I know I am an idiot and that you probably hate me know and…” His brain caught with the words Remus has said. Parchment, dog, shampoo. “Wait” 

Remus for one moment wasn’t saying anything. He was just looking at him like he just decided to give up on his life. When Sirius was just staring at him wide-eyed, he took a deep breath. 

“Yes, you’ve heard correctly. That is the smell I got from my amortentia. That’s why I didn’t tell you. And you just had to be so… Hey, no, put me down!” 

Sirius had other ideas as he lifted Remus in his arms, just slightly above the ground because Remus was really taller and even tried to turn them around. 

“Do you really mean it?” Sirius just glowed when he put him back on the ground, not only because of the pearl dust. He didn’t wait for actually spoken response as he dived for a kiss. He knew that Remus could stop him if he wanted but considering the enthusiast reaction just after a brief moment of hesitation, he wasn’t going to.

“Couldn’t you just ask like a normal person, you imbecile?” Remus asked, beaming when he tried to catch breath. 

“Not really my style” Sirius smiled mischievously as he went for a kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by seeing some textposts on this matter - my thanks to all the wolfstar textposters.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
